Guardian angels
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: Naruto's past was one of darkness and death but can his guardian angel see through the fog and save him, and give him love. slight smut mostly shounen ai boyxboy no likey no readie


Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto  
no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if any characters are a bit ooc, hope ya like it

Guardian angels

"No! Stop it please!" Screamed Naruto through his crying as he watched his family be killed in front of him again.  
BRING BRING!  
Naruto's head shot up from his sweat covered pillow, he felt tears slide down his face slowly quickly wiping them off his whiskered cheeks. Red puffy eyes looked over to the alarm clock ringing, it was 6:05am since school started at 8:30am and was quite a ways away, Naruto thought he might as well get ready, he grabbed a towel before heading to take a cold shower.  
Afterwards he got dressed into his normal clothes, orange ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, the chains hanging from his jeans clinked softly as Naruto walked into his small kitchenette. Grabbing a glass of milk Naruto then lied down on his couch in boredom flipping through the channels of the t.v. By the time he had found a show it was around 7:20 am and since he had to catch the bus Naruto picked himself off the couch, putting on his black high tops and a light grey hoodie, swung his heavier than life backpack of doom across his and was jogging to the bus stop a block down.  
Time skip  
It was the end of second period, Naruto was talking with his friends Choji, shikamaru, lee, Sakura and Hinata, well mostly the guys. Sakura and Hinata were having a convocation of their own.  
As the group walked through the halls they heard screams and laughter, Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance knowing it was Kiba causing a fuss. Naruto and lee were too interested in their convocation to care much about the noise around them.  
Kiba ran down the school hallways as fast as he could away from a pissed off Ino, laughing the whole way about the prank he just pulled on over his shoulder briefly Kiba thought 'If I had known she would be this persistent I wouldn't have pranked her.' Chuckling he rounded a corner but not seeing the mess of blond hair in time turning the corner as well.  
"Look out!" Kiba shouted but Naruto didn't seem to hear him. Preparing for impact Kiba raised his arms just as the two collided .  
Naruto yelled out in pain as Kiba's arms came contact with his chest and his elbow with Naruto's cheek. As Kiba picked himself up off of Naruto he saw a flash of fear in Naruto's eyes.  
"You ok man?" Asked Kiba bit worried for his friend he held out a hand for Naruto to take.  
Just as Kiba moved towards Naruto the blond saw a flash of red and black shadow, he flinched, raising his one arm over his head for protection almost letting out a yell of pain Naruto caught himself. He looked around there was many spectators watching what happened one of the of the spectators was the bustard Sasuke Uchiha who had a smirk on his face, but if you looked close enough you could see the smallest hint of worry in his eyes directed at Naruto.  
Picking himself up the blond sprinted away as fast as his feet would carrying fleeing the scene, a silent tear falling down his cheek. Sasuke smoothly made his way through the crowd walking silently in the direction Naruto went wondering what happened to the energetic blond. When Sasuke was out of the crowd he broke into a light run after Naruto, the latter was now trying to find a place to hide far away from his soon to be chasing friends. After taking a couple turns Naruto found a supply closet to hide in, right as the door clicked shut Naruto slid down against it letting out a long sigh.  
A few minutes later he heard foot steps coming towards his hiding place, Naruto held his breath the foots steps drifted off into the distance and he let out another sigh, just as he did he heard a knock on the door. Naruto gasped in surprise to the sudden noise confirming his existence inside the closet to the unknown person.  
Sasuke knocked again after he heard Naruto gasp, the blond unlocked the door and let Sasuke inside after some hesitance. Sasuke closed the door behind himself quietly, there was just enough hallway light coming through the small door window to see Naruto's slouching form in the corner, with a slight tint of pink on his face. Pondering apon Naruto's form Sasuke thought that 'the pink made him look quite cute... wait what?' 'Naruto isn't cute what's wrong with me?!' Sasuke was having a mental break down inside his head while his face remained completely blank towards the cornered blond.  
Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke of all people behind the door, when Sasuke sat down infront of him Naruto's blush increased. 'What is teme doing coming after me, probably to mock me' Naruto thought bitterly. Sasuke slowly looked up at the other with a bored face, but on the inside his mind's walls were slowly crumbling at how cute Naruto was and at the same time denying it all.  
Naruto saw a lift in the corners of Sasuke's mouth blushing a dark red now 'dammit dammit dammit' thought Naruto over and over 'why am I a blushing so much?' Naruto thought confused. 'Sure Sasuke was attractive... Wait what!' Naruto was having a mental breakdown over Sasuke's looks making him blush darker still.  
Sasuke placed his hand lightly on Naruto's shoulder shaking him.  
"Naruto what's wrong, why did you run?" Sasuke asked as softly as he could.  
" I-it's ... It's nothing" relization hit him hard as Naruto remembered why he was in the supply closet in the first place, he didn't look up from the ground to embarrassed at the moment. Sasuke lifted his chin so Naruto was forced to look at him in the eye, leaning in a bit closer Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper.  
"Dobe you can tell me" Sasuke's eyes softened.  
"Fine I'll tell you" Naruto huffed in defeat.  
"It was a really long time ago I was 5 when it happened.." Naruto paused for a moment. Sasuke put his arm on Naruto's shoulder urging him on.  
"There was a strange knock on the door I went to go answer it but my dad got there first, w-when he answered the door there was a gun shot then a slam.  
M-m-my dad came running back telling me and my m-mom to hide" Naruto paused for a moment Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto telling him that he didn't have to go on if he didn't want to, the latter only shook his head but continued.  
" we ran to the basement and hid in the back room my dad stayed at the bottom of the stairs... There was a bunch if shouts then gun shots, my dad came running just as a sword hit him square in the back" Naruto was crying by now having to remember the terrible night, Sasuke was saying soothing words into his ear moving Naruto so he was sitting in Sasuke's lap Naruto continued to talk in a shaky voice .  
"Another sword came flying but my mom stepped in front of me, she said how much she and my dad loved me and, tha-that they would always be with me supporting me even if they weren't there."  
Naruto started to cry into Sasuke's shoulder quickly wetting his shirt. Sasuke whispered soothing nothings into Naruto's ear, rubbing his back calming the latter down a bit.  
"Sorry about your shirt" Naruto laughed half-heartedly letting the last of his tears slide down his cheeks before rubbing them away.  
Sasuke didn't know what kind of feelings he was experiencing but they were strong feelings towards Naruto, and the feelings were something Sasuke could not yet decipher but felt strangely possessive over the blond.  
Naruto slowly moved away from Sasuke's grasp to the latter's displeasure, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and held him close. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke cuddled Naruto bringing him as choose as he could get to the other.  
"Let's stay here awhile" mumbled Sasuke moving his face into the crook of Naruto's neck making the latter's breath hitch. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smirk on his face kissing Naruto's soft plump lips in a passionate but light kiss, Naruto broke the sweet kiss only to say.  
"yea lets stay here awhile" before capturing Sasuke's lips in another passionate kiss this time more wanting and lustful.  
There was a ligh tap on the door that went unnoticed by the two in the closet. Kiba ad opened the door just a crack poking his head in only to see Sasuke and Naruto making out on the floor of the supply closet.  
Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's shirt slowly slipping it off of the boy below him, while Naruto was kissing and biting the raven's neck.  
Kiba fell back on his ass in shock from the seance before him, Choji looked inside the closet curious what had Kiba seen to leave him such a state of shock. The moment Choji saw what was behind the closet door he regretted it immediately.  
Sasuke had started to grind against Naruto teasingly making the latter moan in a wanting manner exciting Sasuke more, licking his lips as he saw Naruto's bare chest, before him all for the taking he leaned back drinking in the beautiful sight before him before kissing Naruto's stomach repeatedly making the latter moan in pleasure loudly.  
Shikamaru cleared his throat as loud as he could manage but when his effort became wasted he asked lee to "youthfully" get Naruto to pay attention away from his distraction. Bursting through the closet door singing about youth lee had yet to see the couple making out on the ground. As the intrusion happened Naruto swiftly kneed Sasuke in the gut scampering away to the other side of the closet breathing heavily.  
Time skip on to lunch  
Third period had gone by quickly but not quickly enough for Naruto, the whole time he had Sasuke on his mind, and to make things worse his friends were bothering him about if him and Sasuke were now a couple, but Naruto wouldn't budge.  
Now Naruto was searching for the raven haired boy but to his despair couldn't find him.  
Sasuke had come in a bit late for lunch but found his blond quite fast, sneaking up behind the latter and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist making him jump in shock. But that smaller of the two soon relaxed into the raven's touch, turning around Naruto smiled brightly with a slight giggle to Sasuke who smirked in response.  
Sasuke and Naruto's friends were all watching the scene play out but to top all off Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, now everyone was watching.  
Naruto squeaked in surprise but melted into the kiss right after his shock, it wasn't a lustful kiss or wanting, no it was a light kiss with a bit of sensuality to it. So Naruto decided to deepened the kiss turning the it into a more show off one. Soon Naruto broke the kiss for air blushing madly. He turned around and hung his bangs over his face trying to hide the blush as he walked over to the table he and his friends sat at, closely followed by Sasuke who had a possessive aura around him.  
Sasuke and Naruto's friends slowly followed behind them, after Naruto and Sasuke sat down beside each other the two's friends took the their respected sides of the table around the new couple. It was Sakura who broke the silence in a fit of distressed screaming.  
"OF COURSE THEY ARE BOTH GAY JUST HAVE TO BE GAY DON'T YOU, I SWEAR LIFE HATES ME NOW IM STUCK WITH MY LAST RESORT WHO COULD BE WORSE BUT OF CORES THEY HAVE TO BE GAY IF THEY WEREN'T IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO THE REST OF US NOW WOULD IT!" Sakura screamed more to herself then anyone in preticular. Kiba being the smartass he is replied.  
"Why yes, yes they do have to be gay because just as you put it so nicely it would be unfair to the rest of us if they weren't." He's words biting with sarcasm some of the large group face palmed, while the others laughed at Kiba's smart ass coment. Suigetsu high fived Kiba while still snickering.  
Time skip  
It was last period which was options Naruto had the same as Sasuke and that was art. Also in that class was Sasuke's look alike Sai along with some of the seniors. The seniors being deidara, sasori and a few others (that I'm too lazy to name).  
As usual deidara and sasori got into a fight about art and who's was better, for today the class got to paint what ever they wanted. Naruto was painting a bowl of ramen, Sasuke was drawing a chibi fox that looked oddly like Naruto with a forestry background.  
At the end of the day Sasuke offered Naruto a ride who excepted the offer. It turned out when Sasuke said ride he didn't mean drop Naruto off at home, he meant drive Naruto to his house instead.  
"By the way my cousin tobi is in town, he is staying at my house for now.." Sasuke paused before starting again  
" my cousin is kinda weird in ways " Sasuke wasn't really sure how to explain his cousin.  
When they got inside they were greeted by tobi pouting to Sasuke's uncle madara that he was a good boy and deserved to have a cookie, even though he broke a one of a kind vase that could never be reproduced ever again. Sasuke facepalmed at his cousins antics, while Naruto lightly giggled. When tobi came running around the corner he made a gun with his hands and pretended to shoot his uncle madara. Naruto had abruptly stopped his giggling, his eyes widened as he stared at tobi who tilted his head in confusion but continued to case after his uncle. Sasuke shook Naruto lightly on the shoulder, but Naruto had zoned out and as soon as he came back from his shocked state he broke down crying into Sasuke's arms.  
The raven led the trembling blond up the stairs to his room where they could talk without being disrupted.  
After Sasuke had calmed Naruto down he asked,  
"Are you okay, what did you see that scared you so much?" Naruto was hesitant to answer but eventually he did.  
"I saw when...w-when... The night my family was" Naruto trailed off at the last part.  
The only reply from Sasuke was him rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. Moving the latter on to his lap Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, slowly bringing him down to lay his back down on to Sasuke's soft bed. Naruto just kissed back and zoned out on everything else except Sasuke. The kiss deepened when Sasuke slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. But Naruto quickly broke away from the heated kiss for air whispering into Sasuke's ear.  
"Let's stay here awhile" Sasuke's simple reply was by starting to kiss Naruto on his tan neck leaving bite marks all the way up to his jaw line, before Sasuke captured Naruto's lips into another heated kiss.  
Naruto intertwined his and Sasuke's hands as they lay on Sasuke's bed, the kitsune had his head on the raven's chest listening to his strong steady heartbeat. Naruto was fascinated by how his and Sasuke's hands were so different but they fit together like a glove. While Sasuke read a book he would place small kisses on Naruto's head every page turned. Naruto hummed softly in satisfaction every now and again when Sasuke did so.  
The cute kitsune leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, but the latter made no sign of noticing, only when the Uchiha had flipped the book page did he acknowledge Naruto by kissing him softly on the lips savouring his lover's sweet taste. Sasuke went back to reading but not before he planted a small kiss on both of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto blushed lightly as he kissed Sasuke on the nose and slowly drifted off to sleep on Sasuke's steadily beating chest.


End file.
